Sudden Realisations
by Uxiea
Summary: Ann is excited to be back in Pawnee for a few weeks before she and Chris move to Michigan, but a surprise visit from a former Parks and Rec employee catches everyone off-guard, especially Ann.


Sudden Realisations

**Chapt****er I**

"Ann Perkins!" I heard from the spot on the bed next to me. "Good morning! Wow, it's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining brightly and just at the right angle for optimal sunlight and energy flow inside the house without it getting in our eyes inside." _Typical Chris, _I thought. _The only man on the earth who'd give a rat's ass about 'optimal energy flow and sunlight'._ _Just another quirk of his that I love. _Chris then opened the blinds to wake me up and give me a taste of perfect sunlight, which was unnecessary as I was still tired from my trip back from Michigan.

"Good morning, honey." I replied, smiling. "Did you have a good time in Indianapolis last night?"

"It was a terrific time, even though extra parks and city management business doesn't sound like the most exciting thing in the world. I'm just glad I got back, I didn't want to miss out anything like the baby being born and I didn't want you to be lonely." 

"Don't worry about the baby, I'm not due for another 3 months. We'll be in Ann Arbour by then," I laughed. "I wasn't lonely, either. Leslie came over as soon as she heard I got back from signing the lease, literally, and we talked and watched Grease together again."

"That's great to hear!" Chris spoke. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Well, I'm off to work! I have to get Ben to fill out more paperwork for when he becomes City Manager after we move." He jogged out of the doorway and ran to work, I assumed, as he normally did. I could see him running outside of my window. _Well, better head to work now. I hope I'm not late today. _I got up and quickly changed out of my pyjamas into a blue button up shirt and blue jeans with black Converse. I grabbed a leftover waffle that Leslie brought last night and my purse, then headed into the car and towards City Hall.

"ANN!" I heard Leslie exclaim as I walked into the Parks Department. "Welcome back to Pawnee! We haven't seen you in weeks!" Leslie smiled her big, happy grin and brought me to my office, where Ben, Tom, Ron, Donna, Jerry and Andy eagerly awaited me. The office was filled with balloons and confetti was constantly being thrown, albeit they were just being tossed on the ground slowly. I figured that April was in charge of being the confetti thrower and she was just _super excited_ to see me.

"Leslie, does this mean that I can't store all the dead bodies I murdered in Ann's office anymore to frame her so she can be stowed away in prison and I won't have to look at her ever again?" April whined. I shook my head and laughed. Even though April normally just tries to cause me physical and emotional pain like she does to everyone else, I did genuinely miss her, and I was going to miss her when Chris and I move.

"It's nice to see you too, April." I said to her as I moved forward to hug her, despite her pleas of help.

"The slutty nurse is trying to choke me, Leslie!" April exclaimed. "Her pregnant belly is hitting me in the diaphragm!" I let go of her as I seemed to have tortured her enough already.

After a couple hours of partying and watching everyone get drunk while I sat in the corner of my office trying to readjust to the atmosphere, Leslie and I sat down in her office and started chatting.

"I'm just so glad to be back in Pawnee, even though it's only for a short time," I started. "How have things been?"

"Everything's been fabulous! Ben's going to be working at City Hall again soon, and I finally have the money for starting the development of Pawnee Commons," Leslie spoke, but her expression turned somber as soon as she said "Pawnee Commons". "I just really wish you would still be living here when development finishes."

"Yeah, me too...it's what brought all of us together, right?" I replied, a somber expression creeping onto my face now. I turned around and saw Ben at Leslie's office door, walking up to her and waving to me.

"Les, there's a guy at the front desk who's requesting to see you," he said. "He says he knows you."

"Hmm, who could it be?" she replied. She grabbed Ben and I's hands and pulled us out to the front desk. Standing there was a man facing the opposite direction, gazing at the office.

"Hello sir, can we help you?" Leslie asked the man. He turned around and both Leslie and I gasped. Mark Brendanawicz was standing in the Parks and Rec lobby.

"Wow, a lot has happened in the few years I've been gone, I see."


End file.
